


It's Okay To Need Someone Every Once In a While

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: 25 Days of Darhkatom [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but also sad nora nightmares, but mostly darhkatom being darhkatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Nora can’t sleep without Ray by her side. Her first idea is to stay up with Ray but she eventually gets too tired. She tries to talk herself into enduring one night of nightmares but would she actually be able to sleep at all?





	It's Okay To Need Someone Every Once In a While

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of 25 days of Darhkatom! Feel free to click the through the series to see the others! Basically, I will be posted all loosely related (unless stated otherwise) fics for 25 days straight!

Nora felt herself dozing off but she knew that she couldn’t. She had carried, rather she made Ray carry, a comfier chair into his lab to watch him work. She’d been having nightmares that even he couldn’t seem to dampen for more than a few hours at a time. So, when he said his hands were tied and he needed to stay up later than normal to get work done in the lab, Nora wanted to join him. She probably couldn’t be that helpful, only having a formal education up to eighth grade, but maybe moral support may spur him on.

It actually didn’t work at first, Ray would spend approximately fifteen minutes doing something before he’d ‘take a break’ and go over to Nora and kiss and nibble on her neck while she was reading a book she brought with her. That would turn into her closing her book and kissing him and then she’d eventually pull away and tell him to get back to work. This cycle continued for about two hours.

She finally told him that if he did not get back to work for more than thirty minutes she would go to bed to take care of all the feelings his love bites his stirred in her. Alone.

That had seemed to work, almost too well because Ray had been staring at the same spot of letters and numbers and fractions and symbols Nora didn’t even know the name of for the last hour. Breaking away to mutter something and then sigh and say no and return to staring at it once more.

Nora also now didn’t have a distraction keeping her awake every fifteen minutes. Her book had become boring and she just wanted to be sleeping in a bed. With Ray next to her.

Nora closed her book and stood up. She’d just have to deal with the nightmares for one night. She dealt with them for 20 years without anyone being there to comfort her. One night wouldn’t do much.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” She yawned and stretched her arms.

Ray rushed over to her, desperate. “No, no please I promise I’m really working and not thinking about you taking care of that other thing by yourself.”

Nora giggled. That was a discussion for later. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. “No, babe, I’m just really tired. I trust you’re getting work done. I’m too tired to even do the other thing. I just really want to go to bed.”

“What about your nightmares?”

“I hope I don’t have them but if I do, it’s just one night. That just means tomorrow you can come take a nap with me at some point.” She hugged him around his middle and laid her head on his chest. If sleeping standing up weren’t so uncomfortable, his heartbeat would’ve lulled her right to sleep.

Ray nodded. “Okay, if you’re sure. But you come get me or have Gideon alert me if you need me, okay?”

Nora agreed. “Goodnight, Ray, good luck. I love you.” She kissed him one final time and exited the room.

xxxx

It turned out, despite how tired she was, trying to fall asleep with the prospect of nightmares greeting her the second she did, made it incredible difficult. Her heart rate was increasing the more she thought about it. She couldn’t find a comfortable spot. Nothing was working.

She shifted over to Ray’s side of the bed, feeling like she was being swallowed by the dip his body left but his pillows smelled like him and it gave her a good view of what she was trying to focus on.

She and Ray had went on a picnic, this time not in the freezing New York City weather, no instead it had been fall in Ivy Town. He’d taken her to meet his mother, which threw her into a complete tizzy but Sandy had liked her and told her how much she loved seeing Ray happy, because of her.

After that, Ray gave her a tour of his hometown and then brought her to the park, where he had produced a picnic basket. They enjoyed their time and eventually just walked around the nature trail in the park, enjoying one another’s company. They were stopped by a photographer who was capturing ‘love in the city’ and asked to take their picture. The thought made Nora incredibly flustered. What if someone could figure out who she was?

Ray assured her that it would be okay at least with that but if she didn’t want her picture taken, they could decline. Nora shook her head. She wanted this. A picture of her and Ray. Maybe just to even remind herself that someone loves and adores her.

Ray, due to their height difference, stood behind Nora and wrapped his arms around her, Nora placed her hands on top of his arms and looked up at him, not realizing the photographer was already taking the picture. She thanked them and her and ray exchanged emails to send their picture their way.

Ray had it framed the same day he got it in his email. Now it was on his bedside table. She tried to focus on the love in his eyes but found herself looking at her own face in the photo. That Nora was completely and utterly in love with Ray. She felt loved and had learned to love. She could finally be free of her past. Her thoughts eventually traveled to what the future may hold her and Ray and it lulled her to sleep.

Nora felt as though she got no sleep at all. Her heart rate was through the roof and immediately once she fell asleep the nightmares started. She sucked in a deep breath, continuously trying to calm her heart rate down. She asked Gideon how long she had been asleep. Only an hour.

Nora sighed but she swore she heard something move in their dark room. Was someone there with her? She thought she heard it again. Maybe she was still having a nightmare? If she was, she needed to get to Ray regardless. Going to sleep without him hadn’t worked.

Nora shot up from the bed and made a beeline for the door. Nora ran down the hallway to the lab where she saw Ray, staring now at a different spot on the whiteboard with equal intensity. He looked up as she approached and went to her. She nearly knocked into him due to her momentum and he gently held her arms.

“What happened are you okay?”

“It felt so real. It felt like something was in our room and I barely slept for an hour and I just really need you.”

Ray hadn’t seen her this frightened in a long time. He nodded and kissed the top of her head, pulling her into a hug. Eventually, he shut everything down in his lab and walked with her back to their room.

Nora felt silly now. She couldn’t go to sleep without her boyfriend. She was dependent on him and the thought of being dependent on someone made her squirm. Just beforenthey went into their room she stopped him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come and got you like that. You have a lot of work to do and it’s not fair of me to ask you to sacrifice your work because I’m too scared to fall asleep without you. That’s so weak of me. I’m sorry.”

Ray shook his head. “You’re fine. I really wasn’t getting that much work done. I was really stumped and I missed you. It’s okay to need someone every once in a while. Let’s go to bed. Don’t feel guilty. I’d want you to come and get me if you were that scared. Or for any reason, I promise.”

They entered their room and climbed into bed. Nora immediately settled her head onto his chest and Ray wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the crown of her head and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Nora, I love you.”

“Mmm night, Ray, I love…” But she was already asleep. Snoring softly against him. He grinned knowing he had made the right choice in more ways than one.


End file.
